DHI: Version 2,0
by TheHomestuckKeybladeMaster101
Summary: "Lexus... I know you're destined to do great things. And maybe your fate was to be a failure, and betray your friends. But if I've learned anything, it's that yer fate is not set in stone. It takes a truly brave person to rewrite it." (AN: Just pretend that 2,0 2.0, kay? xD)
1. The Simple Life

So, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic on here! I know, it's short, but bear with me, okay? xD It gets better.

**Chapter One- The Simple Life**

The large storage shed in our backyard never served the purpose it was meant for. The little tools it did hold, my brothers and I used for our own purposes. When we first got it, it did hold my dad's gardening things, but once he started neglecting his field, we took it over and made it our club house. In order to get up to the storage loft, we made a ladder out of two rakes and a few brooms, and then set up three small cots with unused blankets that my mom made, but hated. Pretty soon, Blaze, Ethan and I had practically moved into our hideaway. Dad stopped trying to kick us out of the shed, and Blaze overheard Mom saying that she enjoyed the serenity. After that, we rarely slept in our actual rooms. We never missed the house, really. There was an outdoor stove where we used to cook salmon fillets that we caught when we fished down by the lake near our house. We also ate berries around the campfire that we always set up at night. I smiled, looking over at the little house that accommodated me and my brothers.

"Lexus! Come on, it'll be dark soon, and we haven't gone fishing yet!" Quickly, I grabbed for the hair tie that was sitting on my dresser, and ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming! Grab the fishing poles from the shed, I'll be right there!" Before I could reach the handle, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, I can't let you go fishing out there, you're a lady." I turned to face Iliana, my mom's live-in assistant, and smirked.

"Too bad." Right when she opened her mouth, I ran out to join my brothers. Blaze, the older of the two, threw my pole, that I had spray-painted a dark green, at me.

"'Bout time you showed up, Ethan and I almost went down to the lake without you," he joked.

"Yeah, sure. You're nothing without me!" I exclaimed, taking off down the hill and speeding past a confused Ethan.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Blaze yelled, following me.

"Wait up guys!" Ethan called, trying to catch up. I laughed, as the three of us raced through the trees, downhill towards the lake.

It had been like that for years. Just the three of us, clowning around, telling ghost stories by the fire every night, being kids. But at this time… neither of us knew that our "simple lives" were about to be turned upside-down. That was all about to end.


	2. News Arrives

Alright, two chapters in the same day, I know. I already have a lot written out, so please tell me if you think I need to make any improvements to my writing style, or whatever. Anyways, enjoy chapter two! ^~^

**Chapter****Two- News Arrives**

By the time we got to the lake, the sun was already setting. I stopped down by the dock, and stared at the sky. Smiling, I took my camera out of the messenger bag hanging by my side and I aimed at the sun. After snapping the picture, I brought the camera down so I could see it.

"You're getting better at taking those sunset pictures every day," said Blaze coming up behind me. I frowned.

"I dunno… I didn't really get the glare right on this one," I said, squinting at the screen. Blaze rolled his eyes.

"It's still really good, so don't blame yourself for messing the glare up," he said, beginning to string the pole.

"Guys! Why do you always have to take off like that? It really is getting annoying!" Ethan exclaimed, finally stumbling onto the dock.

"Sorry, it's not your fault you're slow," Blaze answered, casting his line. Ethan stuck his tongue out and bent over to pick up his pole, which I had already strung for him.

"Boys, be nice to each other," I scolded, spearing a worm with my hook.

"Okay..." they answered at the same time.

"Hey, you know what you two?" I asked, bringing them both in for a big hug.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"You guys are the best little brothers a girl could ask for," I said, grinning and squeezing them both. Ethan and Blaze both smiled, hugging me back.

"And you're the best big sis," Blaze stated, smiling up at me. And there we sat, just the three of us, fishing together, having a good time. After a while, night fell, and the boys brought a lantern and the sleeping bags down along with some logs for a fire. We cooked our salmon, and told ghost stories, and then ended the night stargazing. Blaze had rolled onto his stomach and was snoring, while Ethan and I were still awake, staring at the stars. He had crawled out of his sleeping bag, and snuggled into mine, positioning himself on my side.

"Lex?" Ethan asked, turning to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" I looked over at him.

"What?"

"That it'll be just like this forever. With me, and you, and Blaze…" he said, biting his lower lip. Honestly, I was surprised by his question. What was I supposed to say?

"I don't know…" I started, "You know what, yeah. I promise, it'll just be the three of us forever." Ethan beamed.

"Thanks sis…" he said quietly, snuggling closer.

"You're welcome." When I turned over to look at him again, his eyes were closed and he was smiling.

* * *

Jess sat bolt upright in bed, panting and sweating. She scrambled for her notebook, and started drawing what she had seen. A girl, around her age, with long, bright red hair standing with a bow drawn that had an arrow pointed at another familiar red-head, who was cornered.

"Amanda," she said, climbing down the ladder. Her "sister" sat up, with an unpleasant look on her face.

"What?" Amanda demanded, annoyed at Jess for waking her up so early.

"Take a look at this," Jess said, handing her the journal. Amanda looked at the drawing, and then back at Jess, her exasperated expression replaced with one of urgency.

"We need to show this to the others."

* * *

Wayne sat at his computer with his hands folded, and his eyes glued to the screen. In front of him was a list he had composed of possible candidates for the new DHI position. It was a short list, but a list nonetheless, and on it were many good choices. Scrolling back through the profiles, he finally narrowed it down to two, impossible choices. A girl and a boy. The girl's name was Lexus Allibright. Strong, athletic, and top student in her archery class. From what he had gathered about her, she was clever and independent, the perfect qualities for a Keeper. But then, there was the other candidate. Drew Lake. Wayne had found countless things about him that made hims qualified for fighting the OTs, but what stood out to him the most was the fact that there were records of him performing unusual "feats of science" as one report had described it. This obviously meant he was a fairlie. Wayne ran his hand through his messy, grey hair. Both of them would have to become Keepers. It was the only good, solid way to decide. Pleased with his decision, he turned the computer off and went to bed.

* * *

"Blaze?! Have you seen my bow?!" I asked, tearing through the the small number of tools left in the shed.

"Nope! Check your room, dummy!" he yelled back. I groaned, and ran back up to the house.

"Mom? Have you seen my bow? I'm going to go hunting for some stuff in the back for the boys and I have to for lunch before I head out to archery," I asked coming into the house.

"Okay, um, I think you left it in the closet-" she started.

"Oh yeah! Thanks! I won't be gone for long, and i promise I'll be back in time for you to drive me down to the range," I said, grabbing my bow and quiver, slinging them over my shoulder, and starting to head out the door. That's when I noticed the man sitting with my mom on the couch. "Um… who's this…?"

The man got up and crossed over to me to shake my hand. "Hello, Lexus. My name is Dillon Landers, from Walt Disney Imagineering. I'm pleased to inform you that you have been selected to become a DHI model for Walt Disney World," he said, his tone firm, stiff, and very professional. As if I cared. I was dumbstruck. I was supposed to be a new DHI host?!

"Oh my gosh… are you serious?! I've always been such a big fan!" I exclaimed. My mom beamed.

"You're going to the parks tomorrow to film along with your new partner," she explained.

"Who's my partner?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The guy in charge of the DHI program didn't mention who your counterpart is, but you'll find out tomorrow," Dillion reassured me.

"I just can't express how excited I am right now!" I exclaimed, trying desperately to contain my excitement.

"I can't blame ya, kid. It's a pretty neat thing, working for Disney," he said, grabbing his coat and opening the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Lexus."

"Bye!" I called, closing the door shut behind him. After staring at the door for a few seconds, I turned to mom.

"Okay, _now_ I'll go hunting," I said, holding up my brown, lace-up hunting boots. Mom grinned, and ran over to trap me in a huge hug. I hugged her back, and then let go.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud you were chosen for such a special and important job," she said.

"I'm still kind of surprised…" I confessed with a slight shrug. Suddenly, something hit me, and my eyes went wide. "Hold on, we live a ways away from Disney World, how are we gonna make the commute?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Lexus, me and you are going to be living in Orlando for a little while…" she explained slowly, averting her gaze towards the floor.

"What?! I can't-"

"Don't worry, darling, you'll still go to archery, and the same school. The only thing that will be different is the house, and we'll be living with one of the hosts! Isn't that exciting?" Mom asked, a smile growing on her face.

"But what about Blaze… and Ethan…? I promised Ethan that I'd always be there…"

"Look, it'll only be for a few days, okay? It's not permanent. We'll be back home before you know it," she promised. I managed to calm myself down a little, and was slightly relieved that at least I knew I would be coming home to my brothers. "Now go ahead, and go hunting. You only have about two hours now." Smiling, I nodded, and slipped on my boots before opening the door.

"Be careful, honey," she reminded me as I started to walk through.

"Don't worry, I will," I promised. And with that, I slipped into the woods.


	3. Archery and a Team Meeting

Finn took another look at his room. It had taken over two hours to clean it, and he thought it looked amazing.

"Did you finish your room?" his mom asked, peeking in through the door. "Wow!" She seemed utterly impressed with his cleanness, and very proud to know how hard he worked.

"Good, now it's ready for the new host to stay in," she said. Finn sighed.

"Why does she have to stay with me?" he asked.

"I don't want to put her on the couch, and i don't want to put you on the couch, and her mom can stay in the guest room. And on the bright side, you can get to know her better. It might be nice to have that knowledge when you're fighting the Overtakers together," she tried to reason, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wayne said that he's not even going to release the new DHIs 'till later. What if that was code for, 'they may or may not be able to crossover?'" Finn challenged. Mrs. Whitman rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget to set up the blow-up mattress, okay? I'll be back from the store in a few," she called, hurrying down the stairs.

"Okay, bye!" he yelled.

"Bye!" And with that, the door slammed shut. Finn sighed again, and headed to the closet to get the blow-up mattress, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Jess.

*meet ice cream. need 2 talk*

*sry cant. chors* he typed, remembering that Wayne had said not to say anything about the new DHIs to the rest of the Keepers. Then, he set to work blowing up the girl's temporary bed.

* * *

I pulled an arrow back and aimed it at the quail resting on the branch of a tree ahead of me. Then i let go, and the arrow struck the bird's chest. Quickly, I ran to pick up my prey, and found it had landed on the ground a few feet in front of the tree where it was perched moments ago.

"Nice and fat, should have a lot of meat," I thought out loud to myself, as I examined it closely. Then I slipped it into my bag, where three others were. Now, I only had three arrows left, but plenty of bird for lunch and dinner. Slinging my bow on my back again, I took off at a run back to the shed, hoping I could make it to archery on time. When I got there, the boys greeted me with two baskets of freshly picked berries and some oranges from the orange tree they picked last summer.

"How much bird did you get?" Ethan asked, looking at my bag with hungry eyes. I grinned.

"Plenty. Now, don't get into it before I come home, 'kay? I'll be back at around 11:45," I said, throwing the bag up on the shelf where our makeshift cots were located.

"'Kay, I'll make sure this one doesn't get into the bag," Blaze said, giving Ethan a nuggie. I smiled and then ran back up to the house.

"I'm ready to go, Mom!" I yelled, grabbing my other hunting bag. It was Thursday. Games Day. I heard the soft pat of feet on the stairs, and turned to greet my mom, when I saw Iliana standing there instead. The smile immediately slipped from my face and I groaned, rolling my eyes while opening the door. "No thanks, I'll walk." Then I started off down the trail.

"Lexus Amelia Allibright! You are not walking young lady!" Iliana called to me, awkwardly running to catch up.

"It's not even that far. I can take care of myself," I promised, slightly quickening my pace so that she couldn't catch up. Once I was far enough, and Iliana had given up on trying to stop me, I pulled out my phone and called my friend.

"Oak tree."

"Seeya soon."

"Okey dokey." With that, I took off running.

* * *

"What do you think it means?" Charlene asked, looking at the picture from an angle.

"I don't know, but it freaks me out," Philby said, shivering.

"I am one-hundred percent sure that is Philby, but I have no idea who the other red-head is," Jess said with a sigh.

"Merida?" Willa suggested, "She's holding a bow."

"But Merida wouldn't be wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Plus, that bow looks pretty modern," Amanda pointed out.

"It could be and OTK," Charlene offered. Jess just shook her head.

"Her eyes weren't green. They were a super bright blue. Like, it's crazy how beautifully blue her eyes were."

"I wish Finn were here..." Willa mumbled. The others murmured in agreement.

"For now, we don't worry about it. When Finn is available, we can get back together and discuss it, okay?" Charlene said.

"But what if I have more dreams...?" Jess questioned.

"About me, getting shot by a someone who looks like a girl version of me!" Philby included.

"I don't know! I'm not the leader. We need to wait," Charlene explained, slightly exasperated.

"We'll wait for Finn then?" Amanda asked the other five Keepers. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. We wait for Finn."

* * *

When I got to the Oak Tree, a huge tree a little ways away from the range, my friends, Delia, Hunter, Mel, and Grace were already there.

"Took you long enough," Delia said, jumping off the branches of the tree.

"Sorry. Iliana was being a pain in the butt as always. But I'm here now! Let's get a move on!" I said. The others agreed, and then we ran to the old hole in the fence, and crawled into the range. Percy Stevens, our instructor, was waiting in the target range.

"Hey Percy, we're here!" I called, not even slightly out of breath. She gave us a lopsided grin.

"Awesomesauce! You guys ready for Games Day?" Percy asked. We all nodded eagerly.

"C'mon, let's get goin already!" Delia protested, growing impatient.

"Okay, get into two teams and grab some padding, it's Capture the Flag time!" The entire group let out a cry of joy, before running to get the padding out of the back of the shed.

* * *

The game went on for a while. During the battle, my friend Hunter and I climbed onto the roof to relax.

"I'm glad we have a week off from school this week. It's a nice change," he said, laying back. I let out a small burst of laughter.

"Yeah, of course you're glad you have the week off from school," I teased. He punched me in the shoulder and I let out another burst of laughter, laying back as well.

"Ya know what, Lex?"

"What?"

"I'm glad we can do this. Just lay back and relax, talk together. It's just a bummer deal that reality has to step in and ruin it all," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I wish times like this could last forever," I agreed. He reached his arm over and pulled me closer.

"Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." I grinned crookedly at the sky.

"I wholeheartedly agree."

* * *

After archery, the boys and I cooked the quail for lunch, fished in the afternoon, and had fish and leftover quail for dinner. Once Blaze and Ethan had fallen asleep, all I could think about was the DHI program. I wondered if my life would really ever be the same. Then, I decided not to worry about it, and rolled over, and fell asleep.


	4. Orlando

The next morning was not as crazy as I had thought it would be. I got up really early and went hunting (as I always did) and then my mom and I grabbed our suitcases that we had packed the day before, and then threw them in the car. While we were driving, I braided my hair in a my signature Katniss braid, with the three strands alternating between my red hair and black highlights.

"Hon, you forgot to take off your hunting gloves again," my mom commented, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Whatever, it's fine. I wear them in public all the time..." I answered tying off the braid. My hunting gloves were brown, leather gloves that had the tops cut off. The edges were frayed, but I didn't really mind, it kind of looked cool. Mom rolled her eyes, and then kept on driving. We were in the car for about forty-five minutes, when Mom pulled into the driveway of a modest two-story house. A young lady, who looked about Mom's age opened the door, and then smiled seeing us get out of the car.

"Hi! You're the mom of one of the new hosts, correct?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, that's us, I'm Lilly, and this is Lexus," Mom said introducing ourselves.

"Hi, Finn's mom, nice to meet you both," she said, shaking our hands.

"Finn's inside, waiting for you upstairs Lexus," she told me.

"Thanks," I said. The two moms talked while I walked around back to get my suitcase, and then went inside. For the first time in my life, I didn't stop to really look at the inside of the house like I always do when going there for the first time. Instead, I ran upstairs to find Finn, who was laying on his bed, texting. On the floor was a blow-up mattress that had been covered with blue sheets, and a heavy looking blanket. Finn, as if just noticing me there, looked up from his phone. Then he smiled and got up.

"Hey, you're the new host, right?" he asked.

"One of them, yeah. Name's Lexus," I answered.

"My name's Finn, although I'm sure you already know that," he said, joking. I laughed.

"I think the whole world knows your name," I teased.

"No!" Then we both started bursting out laughing.

"You know, I was kind of worried about leaving home for a couple days, but now I see I had nothing to worry about," I realized out loud.

"I'm glad! You can start getting settled in now if you want. Did your mom tell you to pack dark clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I packed plenty. Most of my closet is like different shades of brown anyways, so it wasn't really a problem," I answered, opening my suitcase.

"Why? I mean, like, why do you only own brown clothes?" Finn asked.

"It's not only brown. I own a lot of like, dark greens too, camoflauge purposes. I own some neons too, but not as many."

"Why do you need to have camoflauge?"

"I live on a huge patch of acreage about 45 minutes away from here. It's mostly forest, so I use forest camo colors."

"But why-" he started.

"I hunt. My brothers and I live in a small shed a little ways down from the house, and although we're on the same piece of land, we are completely independent from our parents. So, I hunt for food, like small bird, and maybe something else every once in a while, and we fish at a lake that's on our property. Some times me and my brothers have camp-outs on the dock. It's a fun life," I explained. Finn looked completely and utterly stunned.

"Wow... that's crazy. Do you use like a gun or something?" he asked. Finally finding what I was looking for, I pulled my bow out.

"I use this," I said, holding it up.

"Whoa, that's awesome," he said, "Can I hold it?" Grinning, I handed it over.

"Sure." Finn took the bow, and turned it over and looked at it with awe.

"This is so cool! Why'd you bring it?" he asked, handing it back.

"I feel safer with it around. If I wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, I find it, and then sleep with it. It like seems to ward off my bad dreams." For some reason, Finn looked a little uncomfortable at that statement. Did he have a lot of bad dreams like me too?

"Finn? Lexus? It's time to get going to the studio!" Mrs. Whitman called. I set my bow down, and the Finn and I bounded down the stairs.

"Ready to go you two?" My mom asked.

"Yep," I said, and then we headed out to the car.

* * *

Night turned to day, and Drew looked up at the sky from his roof. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to fit in with the other kids. In fact, that was the first thing that he thought each morning. "Why am I so different? Why was I born like this?'

"Drew, honey, can you come down here? Your father and I want to talk to you about something," called his mother's voice from inside the open window. He slid inside his room and locked the window shut behind him before going to meet his mom.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming into the room.

"Well, darling," she said, gesturing for him to sit down, "You know how you've always wondered why you can do what you can do and why we can't?" He nodded. The only people who knew the truth about his oddities, were his parents, but oddly enough, they didn't have the same powers as him.

"Son, I don't know if there's a better way to say this, but..." his father started. But he looked away, unable to keep Drew's eye contact.

"What?" he asked growing more concerned.

"Drew, you were adopted," his mom finally said. Drew was shocked. Even though he didn't

really look like his parents, he always just assumed... Then, his shock escalated quickly to anger.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?! I can't believe this! Did you think I wasn't ready?! A fourteen year old?!" he screamed.

"Honey-"

"I don't wanna hear it! I'm sick of this!" The room then became engulfed in a bright light, that followed Drew as he ran upstairs, crying. Mrs. Lake buried her head in her hands.

"I knew this would happen..." she said, tears starting to leak out her eyes.

"Oh, Ellen I-" Mr. Lake was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. He got up, and crossed over to the door to open it. Standing in the doorway was a nicely dressed man, carrying a folder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lake?" the man asked.

"Well... yes, that's us," Mr. Lake answered.

"Congratulations, your son has been selected to take part in the DHI program."

* * *

Jess stared at the drawing, trying somehow to make sense of it. The girl did not look familiar to her at all. But that didn't mean anything. It might be an OTK, or someone that she didn't recognize from Barracks 14.

"Jess, we should probably get to sleep, Philby might cross us over tonight," Amanda said climbing in her own bed. She sighed, and tucked the drawing in her pocket.

"Ok, but I'm still worried about that drawing though. What if it comes true tonight?" Jess wondered, getting under her blankets. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much," she observed.

"Spoken like a fairlie that doesn't dream about the future."

"Go to sleep," said an annoyed Amanda, before rolling over and closing her eyes. Jess didn't sleep for a little while after that. What if Amanda was wrong? What if she wasn't worrying enough?

* * *

The first day of filming was weird. My partner was said not to be there until the next day, so it was just Finn and I in the studios, along with some Imagineers that were filming. I had to put on a bright green suit with little white things that look like ping-pong balls, and then run lines and walk around back and forth. By the end of the day, both of us were exhausted.

"I forgot how tiring that process was," Finn said, flopping down on his bed. I followed his lead, and collapsed on the blow-up.

"I could fall asleep right now, without dinner, that's how tired I am," I said. Both of us sat there in silence for a while before our parents called us down for dinner. It was strange eating at a table and not around a campfire after several years of living in the shed. And it felt like ages since I had eaten a burger. It tasted like the most amazing food in the world. Once we had devoured our meal, Finn and I rushed back upstairs.

Finn looked up from his phone screen and snuck a peak at Lexus. She was sitting on her bed, sharpening her arrows. Something about her made him smile. Maybe it her outgoing, excited personality or her bright red hair and breathtakingly blue eyes. He didn't know, but it was definitely something. Lexus looked up and smiled at him. She had taken out her braid, leaving her hair in a curly mess.

"Hey there, can I help you?" she asked. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yes, put the deadly weapons away before you kill somebody," he teased. She rolled her eyes and tucked the sharpened arrows away in the quiver.

"Ok, I think I'm going to sleep now," Lexus said, yawning.

"Don't you have pajamas?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just sleep in my tank top and a pair of shorts. Goodnight." Then, she laid down on her back and fell asleep.

"Perfect, she'll be easy to train if she's already used to sleeping in clothes," he noted aloud, laying down. Then, slowly, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hullo, again. I am so sorry, I apologize for the corniness of the Drew scene. That was honestly just a bad case of writers block. Not proud of it. Sooooo, review, follow, favorite, i don't care, just something! xD**


	5. First Crossover

The air was crisp and cool, and it was very quiet. Finn looked around, hoping to spot another familiar figure. He smiled, seeing a girl with bright red hair in a black tank top asleep on a bench not far away. He got up from the bench he was sitting on, and went over to Lexus to go and wake her up.

"Lex. Wake up," he said, shaking her lightly. She groaned, and batted his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" she complained. Then, she rolled over and unintentionally fell off the bench.

"OUCH! That hurt! FINN! Why'd you push me off the-" her sentence was stopped short when she opened her eyes and realized that she was not in her new friend's bedroom.

"Um... where am I?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize this place?" Finn asked.

"Well, it kind of looks like Disney World," she responded, sitting up. He nodded.

"Yep, that's right."

"But... how?"

"Listen, I'm not really good at this type of thing, and so just know that I'm trying, ok?" he said. Lexus nodded.

"Ok."

"So, you know how you created a DHI?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how I'm one too?"

"Um... yeah..."

"Well, when we go to sleep at night, we become our DHIs. And not only that, but all the characters are real too, and so are the bad guys, and we have to stop them from taking over the parks," he blurted out. Lexus stared at him for a second.

"Okay."

"I know it might be hard for you to process,but you have to listen- Wait... what?" he said, confused at her response.

"I said okay, I believe you," she said, standing up. Finn blinked.

"Really?"

"Yep, it feels too real to be a dream," she commented.

"Great! That's awesome, we can go talk to Wayne now," Finn said, "Follow me." The two ran through the streets toward the firehouse, and Finn quickly climbed up the fire escape and tapped on the window. It slid open, and Finn crawled inside. A few minutes later, he reappeared, and waved Lexus up. After Finn had helped her through the window, Lexus studied her surroundings and saw an old man sitting in a plush Victorian armchair, gazing out the window.

"Ah, Lexus Allibright, I am so happy you are here," he said, keeping his eyes on the open window.

"Finn told me that the parks are in danger from Disney villains and stuff... what exactly does that mean?" Lexus asked. The man turned to look at her.

"Lexus, Walt's magnificent creations live in this park, both good and evil, and you see, the villains, or the Overtakers as you will soon come to know them, don't get the respect they think they deserve. They're sick of the happiness in the parks, and they want to take them over, hence the name, to make them dark, and uninviting," he answered, crossing the room.

"The DHIs were created to help the good characters keep the forces of evil at bay in order to stable the balance. And that's why we're here," Finn explained.

"And my partner, will he be able to do this as well?" she asked. The old man nodded.

"Yes, Drew will be able to do that as well."

"Drew... so that's his name," Lexus whispered to herself. "What's your name, old man?" He smiled, as if amused by her loose comment.

"I am Wayne. Oldest living Imagineer in the business," he answered.

"Nice to officially meet you," Lexus said, smiling. Wayne smiled back.

"Now, there is someone else who wants to meet you, she's waiting in Fantasyland," he said,

"Finn will take you." Finn stood up, and then hopped out of the still open window.

"Thank you," she said, starting to climb out the window.

"Lexus," Wayne called. She popped her head back in.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget who you are," he said. Lexus nodded, and then slipped out into the night. Wayne

sat staring at the place where she had just stood.

"Maybe, just maybe..."

* * *

"So, who are we meeting exactly?" Lexus asked Finn as they were walking down the street. He smiled.

"Just wait, it's a surprise," he answered, grinning. Puzzled, she looked at Finn with a raised

eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes. They passed the entrance to Fantasyland, and then stopped at the Fantasy Faire.

"Why are we here?" she asked, really confused. As if to answer her question, another figure stumbled out of the Cast Member door by the entrance to the Princess meet-and-greet. When she completely came out into the light, Lexus gasped.

"Well, ello there. Ey Finn, this the lass you've been tellin' me 'bout?" the figure asked. Lexus almost fainted.

"Merida? Is it really you?" she asked. Merida looked down at herself.

"Eh, well I believe so... Yup, it's definitely me."

"Oh my gosh!" Lexus exclaimed.

"Wayne asked me to be yer character mentor while yer a DHI," Merida explained.

"How did he choose you? Is it just by chance he chose my favorite Disney character?" she

asked. Merida smiled.

"He told me a lot 'bout yer archery talent. I thought I could help you sharpen yer skills, you may need 'em," she said.

"Now I'm glad I brought my bow! Thank you so much Merida!" Lexus said, running over and hugging her hero. Merida squeezed her back.

"Yer welcome lass," she said smiling. "Ye know... you actually remind me of meself. The red hair, blue eyes, love of archery. I can't wait to shot the bow with ya."

"You don't how how much that means to me," Lexus said, letting go. Merida grinned.

"I think your friend is growing restless though. I'll see ya tomorrow night," she said, looking over at Finn.

"Kay, see you then."

"Bye Lexus!" Lexus waved, and the Finn got out the Return, and sent them home.

* * *

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up, her gaze darting around the room. Finn was still in his bed, and she was still in hers.

"Hey, Finn, are you awake?" she asked. He sat up.

"Yeah," he said.

"Was it real?"

"What?"

"Were we really just in Disney World?" Finn smiled.

"What do you think?"

* * *

**Dunno what to put here really... but, oh well! xD**

**I love first crossovers... *tears up***

**So beautiful... **


	6. I Sincerely Promise I WillNotGet Caught

Drew sat alone in his dark room with the door locked. He took a deep breath, and held his hands out. A small sphere of light formed out of midair, and lit up the entire space. Staring at it, he wondered... Wondered: _Why me? Why was I chosen to burden this weight?'_Then he put out the light, rolled up into a ball, and cried.

* * *

Lexus stood in Finn's backyard, and pulled back the arrow. Letting out her breath, she let go of the arrow, and then watched it soar into the circle of duct tape she had created. Wiping a frizzy strand of hair out of her face, she reached into her quiver and retrieved another arrow.

"Hey, Lex." Lexus whipped around, and aimed the arrow at Finn's face. His eyes widened, and then he held his hands up. "Whoa! It's just me! I promise!" She lowered the bow laughing.

"Sorry! When I get in the zone, I get IN THE ZONE, ya know what I mean?" she said, slinging her bow across her back. Finn breathed a sigh of relief, and then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. Lexus blushed, and looked at the ground.

"So... what did ya need me for?" she asked, removing the ponytail that held together the frizzy, tangled mess that passed for her hair.

"Well, tonight when we go to sleep, I just wanted to tell you that the other Keepers will be crossed over, of course, but you and Drew cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT be seen by them at all! Ok? It's very important, they do not know about you guys, and hopefully won't for a while," he explained.

"Ok, I got it. Crossover, protect Keepers, don't get caught. Simple, easy, possible job," she answered, tugging on her gloves, and shaking her hair out. Finn smiled.

"Good. Just promise that you won't get caught"

Lexus sighed. "I sincerely promise, I will not get caught."

* * *

"Punzie! C'mere! I got somethin' I gotta show ya!" Rapunzel gathered up all her hair, and ran over to where her friend was.

"What? What is it?" she asked, peering over Merida's shoulder. Merida showed her an arrow.

"It's not mine. I have a sneakin' suspicion it belongs to the lass that's me trainee," she answered. Rapunzel clapped.

"Yay! Can I meet her?! Ooh, I should call our cousins!" Merida rolled her eyes.

"The boys?"

"Yeah! It's really awesome that all the fans brought our characters together! Without the Disney fans, they wouldn't even exist!"

"But they aren't Disney characters!" Merida protested. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but the Disney fans brought them to life!" She grinned at her friend, and batted her eyelashes.

Merida groaned.

"FINE! But I don't want them being reckless, ya hear? I know how Jack is, and I know you do too..."

"I bet Elsa's gonna be happy to see Jack..." Rapunzel teased. After a few moments of silence, they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. Go call the boys. I bet Hiccup's gonna enjoy having someone to talk to about building stuff, and stuff," Merida said.

"And I bet you're gonna enjoy Hic-"

"DON'T EVEN START RAPUNZEL!" Merida yelled. Rapunzel laughed.

"Okay! Okay, I won't! Be back in a flash!" she said. Then, she threaded her hair through the loop-hole and jumped out the tower. Merida sighed, and turned her attention back to the arrow.

"I hope this lass is all that she shapes up to be," she said, turning the plastic around in her hand.

* * *

**Okay, now before y'all go on a rampage, I'm sorry, but i just had to include the other half of the Big Four in this, mkay? I had to. If you don't like it, oh well, go cry me a river.**

**Oh, and I also switched to third person for Lex's POV. It's, in all honesty, easier for me to write that way. Hope you don't mind the sudden change. **


	7. Lexus' Partner

Lexus sat up and looked around. Just like Finn had said, she crossed over in front of the Partners statue in the Magic Kingdom. She sat up, and grabbed the bow off her back, and then hid behind a large bush, waiting for the others to crossover. Drew would be waiting for the other half of the team in a different part of the Magic Kingdom, and then they'd both meet up with Merida for the Return. How Drew knew the plan, Lexus had no idea, but she had to trust Finn on this one. Then, a small spark appeared, amd finally an entire body. A girl, a little older than herself with dark brown hair, sat up and looked around. After her, two more bodies appeared. One boy, and another girl.

"Took you guys long enough," the first girl said, teasing the others.

"The only reason you always beat us is because Philbs likes you," the other girl, a blonde with a tall, lean

figure, said. She blushed.

"Look, we have a job to do, ladies, if you don't mind," the boy said.

"I know, what did Finn say we had to do again?"

"Well, it wasn't so much as Finn's instructions, but we need to find Wayne," he answered. The blonde sighed.

"How can we do that?"

"It's either the castle apartment, which we'd have to go through Escher's Keep to get to, or the Firehouse apartment, in which all we have to do us climb the fire escape. Your choice guys."

"I don't really care. Charlene, why don't you decide," the first girl said. The blonde, Charlene, sighed.

"Let's go to the firehouse apartment. It's the easiest to get to. That ok with you Wills?" she asked. The dark haired girl nodded.

"Sure." Then the three set off to where Lexus and Finn had been last night. Stealthily, she followed them, and then stopped a few feet away from the firehouse, where the girls and boy climbed up. After they were all the way in the apartment, she climbed up, and stood, back against the wall, on the landing next to the window.

"Wayne, we need to talk to you," Charlene said. The man that Lexus had met the previous night smiled at her.

"What for?"

"Jess had a dream the other night about a girl, that we can't identify, attacking Philby. It's obvious that they're crossed over, but the girl can't be an OTK, because she doesn't have green eyes," she explained.

"Quite the opposite actually. Jess said that her eyes were crazy blue," the dark haired girl added. Lexus frowned. It sounded like they were talking about her.

"Listen, the only thing I can say to help you is to seek out the archer for assistance. It is the only way. This is only once you have the run-in with the young girl in Jessica's dream," Wayne answered.

"So you know who she is?" asked the boy.

"Patience Maybeck, you will also find out in due time. But I can give you advice. Willa, you must make careful choices with your decisions. When the time comes, you will know what I mean," he said, directing the last comment at the dark haired girl. She nodded, although Lexus could tell she looked a little confused.

"You guys should get going home now," Wayne told them, holding up the little black remote that she remembered as the Return, from her last crossover. He pushed the button, and the three figures disappeared from the room.

"Lexus," he said. Surprised, she gasped, and jumped. "Come in, they're gone." Lexus turned the corner, and then climbed through the window.

"Were they talking about me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you find Drew. He's in Tomorrowland with the other Return. Lex nodded, and the jumped out the window, and ran towards her destination.

* * *

He was waiting for her in front of Space Mountain. The moment she saw him, Lexus blushed. Drew was a skinny, pale young man with messy black hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

"Um, are you Drew?" she asked. He nodded, and smiled.

"That's me. And I take it you're Lexus?"

"Yep."

"Wayne told me a lot about you. You sound pretty cool," he said. Lexus' face turned a bright pink.

"Thanks. I haven't really heard as much about you..." she said. He looked at the ground.

"Well, they don't know much about me," he answered.

"Fair enough. How 'bout this: Tomorrow is only a crossover night for us. I'll be training with Merida, and you'll be training with your character mentor. Maybe afterwards, we can talk a little bit. Get to know each other a little better," Lexus suggested.

"I'd like that," Drew answered, smiling. Lex smiled back.

"See you later then?"

"Sure." Then, they grabbed hands, and he pushed the button on the Return.

* * *

"There ya go, nice and slow now. Breath in..." Lexus obeyed, and took a deep breath in, and then let the arrow loose. Merida grinned. "Breath out. You learn quickly. I like that." Lexus smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm taking lessons from you. I'll be even better in no time," she said, slinging her bow across her back. Merida blushed.

"Oh come on now! Yer really too kind," she said.

"Hey Merida!" called another voice from above. Lexus looked up in time to see Rapunzle swinging out from her tower using her long blonde hair.

"Hello Punzie. Did you call the cousins?" Merida asked, setting her bow down on a rock.

"Yep. Oh, is this Lexus?" Rapunzle asked, looking over at her.

"That's me! Nice to meet you!" she said, waving. Rapunzle waved back.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"So, when are the boys comin' over?" Merida wondered.

"Soon. Hiccup said it would take a while because of some problems, and stuff, but they'll be here soon,"

she promised. Lexus frowned.

"Cousins? What do you mean?"

"Oh, right! Have you ever seen the movies How to Train You Dragon and Rise of the Guardians?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, Hiccup and Jack Frost are sort of our considered cousins. The fans brought our four movies together in a HUGE fandom on some websites, and well, since a whole lot of Disney fans believe in them-"

"They, like us, were brought to life through imagination," Merida finished, "Punzie here wanted to invite them over to meet you and your partner." Lexus nodded. It made sense. Finn had explained to her that the magic that brought the characters to life came from the imagination of the fans. People who believed with all their heart and soul that their favorite Disney movies were real. That, was what made Disneyland magical. It wasn't unbelievable that non-Disney characters came to life with the help of Disney fans.

"Speaking of which, do you know which Disney character Drew is training with?" Lexus asked.

"Yeah! He's sort of switching off with Elsa and I. It's Elsa's turn. I promised she could have the first night," Rapunzle said, mindlessly braiding and un-braiding her hair.

"Why you guys? Is there a specific reason? I know I'm with Merida because we're practically mirror images of each other, but erm... why is he training with you guys?" she asked. Rapunzle stopped messing with her hair and looked up, stunned and Merida froze.

"You mean... you don't know?" Rapunzle asked.

"Know what?"

"Drew didn't tell you anything?"

"Well, we just met last night, and even then, just briefly. We were supposed to meet up tonight. What didn't he tell me?" she demanded. Merida looked over at her blonde friend nervously.

"Well, I should let him tell you for himself, it's a little odd," Rapunzle answered. Lexus shrugged.

"Fine, I can wait," she said. As if on cue, a chilling wind swept through the air.

"Sorry we're late. Drew needed a little bit more work on some things." Lexus froze, and then turned around slowly to face the brown-eyed boy that she met the night before and the one, the only, snow queen. Elsa.

* * *

From the moment he set eyes on her, he knew she was magic. How he knew, he really had no idea. But something about her... it was just... magical.

"Jack, what are you doing up here? It's a little weird that your sitting in a tree, and just watching them," Hiccup said, sitting down next to him.

"That girl down there, with the red hair, talking to Elsa, I think that she has powerful magic inside of her," he answered. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and so does the boy down there."

"Sure sure, but the girl's different, more powerful, I just... can't seem to put my finger on it entirely." Jack said.

"Well... I'm just gonna go down there, and not be creepy, so yeah," Hiccup commented, climbing down.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jack called, following his friend down.

* * *

**Ooh, the plot is thickening! Lexus? _MAGIC? NO! _**

**This might be the last update for a little while. I have now come to a point where I need to finish chapters. So, I'll seeya at the next update I guess!**


End file.
